


People Need People

by galactickitten



Category: The Following
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactickitten/pseuds/galactickitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best thing people can do is just be there for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Need People

**Author's Note:**

> Mike needs someone after his father's death, and that someone happens to be Max

Mike knew what he was getting into when he chose the life of an FBI agent.  
  
He knew exactly what to expect; the sleepless nights, the mountain of files on his desk that never seemed to shrink, the copious amounts of coffee he'd need to even make it through the day. He knew to expect all of this. He wasn't oblivious; he knew this life would be difficult, but it was the life he wanted. The Weston family had more than enough military personnel, if he'd pursued the same life as his three siblings he'd disappear into thin air. After all, being the youngest isn't easy when your three older brothers, and your dad, are all accomplished military men.  
  
What he wasn't expecting was how far down he'd fall.  
  
He wasn't the same man he was last year; new scars had made their home on his chest and his mind filled with thoughts so dark they scared him at times. They slipped out at times, causing damage so extensive it reverberated back into his family. His father was dead and it was his fault. There was no one else to blame. He’d let his instincts get the better of him, and he’d gone too far this time.

His family had started distance themselves since his entry into Quantico, but now it was on the verge of disinheritance. They were fed up with the rebellious black sheep, and unfortunately, the black sheep was Mike.  
  
It didn't surprise him; he should've seen this coming all those years ago. Now he was simply paying the price for his actions.  
  
He avoided his brothers all throughout the service held after the funeral, dodging them and the colleagues who had come to pay respect for a fallen soldier. Mike found himself drifting from room to room, unable to focus his attention on the guest and mourners. After his confrontation with Ryan outside of the small house, he’d lost all desire to socialize. He could’ve left, but he at least owed it to his father to stay until the end, even if they hadn’t parted on friendly terms.

“Did Ryan tell you anything?” The familiar voice pulled Mike out of his thoughts as he turned, gazing down at Max. He shook his head, sighing softly as he glanced outside the window, watching director Franklin continue his conversation with Ryan. “Not really.” He said simply, shrugging. Max stared at him quietly, squinting her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose. Any other day she would consider the idea that Mike was hiding information from her; after all, he had started adopting a few of Ryan’s old habits. Bad habits.

“You going to be alright?” She asked in a softer voice. She knew what it felt like to lose someone, she knew it all too well, and watching Mike go through this virtually isolated from his family made something deep inside her ache with sympathy. He didn’t deserve this, he deserved so much more. Mike shrugged again apathetically, closing the door to the room and clicking the lock into place. Max raised a questioning eyebrow, watching as he turned around with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

“I miss him, Max.” Mike barely managed to choke out, crumpling into a nearby chair and holding his head in his hands. She sat on the arm of the chair, one arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close to her as the other rested on his arm. “I know you do Mike, and I’m sure he knows that.” She said, rocking slowly on the chair as she kept him close. He shook his head, burying his face into her side. “He thinks I hate him, he thinks I hate our family because I didn’t stick with tradition. I let him down, Max. I let my family down.” His sobbed were muffled by her jacket, a hand softly brushing his sandy hair back into place.

“Mike, believe me when I say that you haven’t let him down. He knows you care about them, and he still cares about you. Don’t let something like that keep you from thinking he didn’t love you, because he did. You’re his son, Mike, he’ll always love you. Please, please don’t think that you’re dad doesn’t know you love him, because you’ll spend the rest of your life regretting the fact you couldn’t tell him before or the times you didn’t tell him or the times you told him you didn’t love him or-”

“Max.”

She rested her head on his, squeezing her eyes shut as sobs shook her body. Mike shifted in the seat, bringing her closer and wrapping a comforting arm around her, the same gesture she’d done only minutes before. “I’m sorry Mike, I just,” She sniffed, trying to catch a decent breath as her chest rose and fell sporadically, “I miss my dad so much.” The day forever ingrained into her mind, every detail as clear as it had been all those years before.

They sat in silence for the rest of the wake, the other guests and attendees not noticing their absence. After a few minutes of clinging to each other, Max regained her composure, gently maneuvering her way out of his arms and standing up. Mike stood up shortly after her, watching her quietly. She glanced over at him, “What?” “Are you going to be okay?” He asked, a small smile gracing his lips as he idly fixed his sleeves. Max smiled softly, nodding as she looked at the floor momentarily. “I’ll be alright, thank you.” She said simply, adding after a pause “How about you?” Mike nodded, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “I’ll be alright now, thanks, Max.”

Her smile only grew as Mike brushed past her to help his family clean up as the service drew to a close. He glanced back at her, flashing another lopsided smile before following his trio of brothers to the hallway. His brothers led the way, Mike falling back into his thoughts as a smile lingered on his face. They were going to be okay, he knew it.

 


End file.
